I Love You
by shakeahand55
Summary: Can a day at the beach help to bring Nick and Sara together? Please be kind and R&R! This is my first CSI fic!


**Disclaimer: Don't own them and never will, but I do own Christine  
  
AN: After season 4, before season 5. Sara wasn't stopped by the cop so the end of Bloodlines never happened. Ok so I made Sara's past and everything up but it's a story I'm allowed. _The song at the end is A Whiter Shade Of Pale by Annie Lennox._**  
  
Sara sat beside Lindsay who was beside her mother, Catherine in the back. Nick was driving and Warrick was in the passenger seat.  
  
The 5 of them were going to the beach for the day, they had asked Grissom to come but he said he might not make it and that he had a surprise. So they weren't holding there breath on him.  
  
Catherine and Grissom were married and have been for almost a year and Lindsay love's it. Lindsay is very smart for her 11 years of age, and she was the one who made Catherine believe that her love for Grissom was real.  
  
Warrick had a steady girlfriend who he was planning on asking her to marry him tonight or tomorrow, and even Greg had himself a girl. Greg was going out with Rannie, one of the new Lab Tech's.  
  
Warrick, Greg even there girlfriends knew that Nick and Sara had some feelings for each other, but they didn't know how the other person actually felt about the other. Catherine was hoping that today would help them to figure out there feelings for one another.  
  
Nick pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park and turned off the car, Lindsay was jumpy and excited. As they all got out of the car and moved to the trunk to get the stuff out Lindsay picked up two towels and a ball.  
  
"Can we go and play now mom? Please, please I'll be real good?" Lindsay asked in a sweet voice, Catherine laughed and Sara smiled "can you wait 15 minutes, someone needs to come in with you and I'm not ready" Lindsay's face fell.  
  
"It's ok Cath, I already have my suit on I'll go in with Lindsay while you guy's go get changed" Sara said as Lindsay smiled a smile that reached her eyes "ok but here" she handed Sara four bags "take this with you and put it down some where nice" Sara saluted and nodded her head at Lindsay.  
  
"YES MOM" they shouted at the same time then laughed and walked off towards the beach, Catherine turned back to help Nick and Warrick unload the stuff. They had some more bags, a cooler, and grill to cook food.  
  
As she and Warrick started down with there lot Nick shut the trunk and locked the door's then caught up with them. As they walked more they came into view of Lindsay and Sara, with Sara putting something on Lindsay's face.  
  
As they reached the two and put there stuff down Lindsay turned to Catherine and the guy's "do you need us mom or can we go play now?" Lindsay asked "no you and Sara can go, but you have to listen to her" Lindsay nodded "I know" Catherine smiled.  
  
Lindsay pulled off her shirt and short's and stuffed them in a bag "come on Sara!" she said walking towards the water. "Alright I'm coming, I'm coming" Sara said as she pulled off her pant's and put them in a bag.  
  
She pulled off her shirt next putting it in the bag next to her pants. Nick's eyes almost popped out of his head as he seen her pull off her thing's. Sara hadn't noticed him but Catherine and Warrick sure did, Catherine smiled.  
  
Catherine picked up the spoon and flung it off the table it landing by Nick's feet, Nick turned to her "ya?" he asked as he felt a small blush coming on his face. Catherine pointed to the spoon at his feet.  
  
"Come on you help me set this up, then you have all the time in the world to look at Sara" Catherine said as Warrick grinned and Nick grew even redder. Nick picked up the spoon and wiped it off "this is yours you know right Cath?" he said.  
  
"Now you wouldn't do that to a lady would you?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side, smiled and flashed her eye lashes. "No I wouldn't not to a lady, but to you yes I would" he smiled and laughed as Catherine picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him.  
  
Warrick just laughed and finished setting up the stuff he had "hey, when your done getting Nick dirty make sure he changes before he cleans off in the water" Warrick said as he grabbed his swimming thing's and headed off to the bathroom's to change.  
  
Catherine stopped the sand fight and finished setting up, as did Nick before grabbing there thing's and heading off to change.  
  
Sara and Lindsay were in a full water fight when Warrick came swimming up to them. He picked up Lindsay and tossed her in the water, she came up laughing and swimming after Warrick.  
  
Catherine and Nick had changed and were off and swimming after the three, Lindsay and Warrick had seen Nick but Sara hadn't. Nick swam over to Sara and picked her up and tossed her in, just as Warrick had done to Lindsay.  
  
Lindsay was in full giggles when Sara came back out of the water, with a look on the face that had Catherine and Warrick laughing and Nick swimming away as fast as he could. Catherine was silently hoping that what ever Sara did to him wouldn't be too bad.  
  
Nick swam as fast as he could, trying to get away from the trouble called Sara Sidle. He was going into deeper and deeper water and he had lost sight of Sara. He started to turn back to go to Catherine and the other two when he felt something grab his leg and pull him under the water.  
  
He had taken a big breath as he was coming under, and when he opened his eyes he seen Sara smiling up at him as she was under him still holding his leg. She was going to pull his other leg when he had to break the surface for air, so she followed him.  
  
As they broke for air and Nick took in some breaths he looked at Sara "how the hell long have you been down there for?" he asked looking at her "oh not long" she said smiling. She smiled and dove for him, but he had moved away and he ended up pulling her under with him.  
  
Under the water they became tangled in a mixture of arm and leg's. At that exact moment looking into each other's water filled eyes they seen a new life, a new love.  
  
Coming to the air again they seen that they were closer to Catherine and the two then when they had started, and Grissom was walking over to there thing's, something behind him they couldn't see.  
  
"Hum...we must have swam when we were under the water" Sara said not taking her eyes off Nick's eyes. Catherine and Warrick stopped what they were doing and looked at Sara and Nick, they were close, real close.  
  
"You think there going to kiss and get it over with?" Warrick asked as Lindsay tossed the ball at his head "you weren't..." but she stopped when she looked at Sara and Nick "either kiss or get a room" Lindsay said loud enough for the two to hear, they back off redder then ever.  
  
Lindsay made a 'sick' face and stuck her tong out and put her finger in her mouth then made a gagging sound. She dove under the water and then started to play by herself a few feet away from her mom and Warrick.  
  
"You know, Nick this is kind of hard...but...if you let go of my hand we could finish and swim back to them" Sara said in a voice he had never heard before. Nick hadn't even noticed that he was holding Sara's hand.  
  
He slipped his hand out of hers they both missing the warmth right away, but neither said anything.  
  
'I want to tell him, but how do I know how he feel's...he might now like me that way' Sara through to herself. 'Then way was he acting that way when you told him about letting go of your hand?' she asked herself 'you just dreaming, he would never like you Sidle, your not blond or Texan, he knows your past and about Christine' she said to herself.  
  
As Nick was swimming back he started to think to himself 'you know you should just tell her Stokes, what's the worst that could happen?' he asked himself 'will she could slap you for one then never speak to you again and then there goes your friendship of almost 4 years out the window' he shook his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts.  
  
When they got back to Catherine and Warrick, Lindsay and seen Grissom "hey mom, it's dad" she said as she started to swim to the shore. The 4 adults turned to the shore and seen Grissom talking to a girl.  
  
The girl had shoulder length brownish red hair, she was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a monkey on a skateboard upside down and on the back of her pants was a Caution sign. Her kakis had MiSuNdEr StOoD in bold funky colours on the front. They knew who it was, it was Christine, Sara's daughter, but Lindsay didn't know who she was.  
  
"Oh my god Christine!" Sara exclaimed then dove under the water and swam to the shore, the other three lost sight of her under the water. As Sara reached the shore Christine had seen her and stopped her conversation with Grissom and made her way to the water.  
  
She reached Sara first when she came up out of the water, a few feet from shore. "When did you get here? I through you were staying with grandma till next week" Sara said as she hugged the girl, getting her wet.  
  
"Ya will, you know...got bored?" she shrugged her shoulders "ok so I've talked with Grissom, where's the others? Oh I see Nick" she said with a grin. "Let's go sit at the table, we can eat and talk" Sara said walking with her to the table.  
  
The other's all came out of the water and grabbed towels and dried off a bit before sitting down. They looked at Christine, who had come with Grissom to the beach.  
  
"Mom, who's that?" Lindsay asked as she looked at the girl "oh ya, hum... hi I'm Christine, I'm 14, and will really almost 15 and I'm Sara's daughter" she said to the girl.  
  
Lindsay and Christine had moved down to the sand, each with a plate with some food...mostly junk food, and they left the adults at the table talking. "Hi, I'm 11 I'm Lindsay and the blond lady, that's my mom Catherine and my step- dad, Grissom who you came with" Lindsay said to her.  
  
"I know who they are, I know all of them, Warrick, Greg, Brass, you name them, and I know them" Christine said to Lindsay. "How do you know them?" Lindsay asked "I was here a lot before, so they know me and I know them" she said to the girl.  
  
"So if Sara's you mom when did she have you?" Lindsay asked Christine "she had me when she was 18" she said. "Do you know who your dad is?" Lindsay asked wondering "no... and mom doesn't either but she's going to find out soon" she said.  
  
"Sara, I was thinking...it didn't happen in collage did it? 'Cause her birthday is November and you wouldn't have even known Grissom by then, so it happened before didn't it?" Catherine said to her. "No, it didn't happen in collage...will it did, just again in March of 1990" Sara said.  
  
"The first time, that got me pregnant with Christine was when I was 18, living with my mom in our house...it was just the two of us, dad left when I was 12 and she never re-married" Sara said "May, 17 1989 12:20 am, they broke in, I think they just wanted to take the stuff, but I don't think they knew we were there, and one guy changed his mind" she looked at Christine. "12:31 am...god they can be quick when they want..." her mouth was very scary; it was a mixture between a smile and a line.  
  
"12:31am he rapes me, shoots my mother and leaves her for dead, didn't even see what they looked like..." she trails off. "I told the cop's, my mother told them, but they didn't believe me...and they through it was just a boyfriend or something, but my mom made them check it out. They were never found...at least by those looking for them, because they found me again, in collage" they knew about what happened to her in collage so they through that Christine was from then.  
  
"Last case we had, what was it?" she said "oh were playing the guessing game now are we?" Warrick asked "yep" she smiled at him, and then seen a look on Nick's face, sadness. "Linley Parker raped and beaten later killed by Todd Coombs" Nick said his face changing to shock "no" he didn't want it to be true.  
  
"Todd Coombs and his brother Kevin, are the one's who broke in, Todd is Christine's father...I tested a DNA sample and got a match, and his hair is more red then it is brown" she said. "I..." Catherine was cut off by Christine, they turned to look at the two girl's who they left sitting in the sand.  
  
Lindsay was now standing beside Christine, who was yelling at some guy, he was maybe 15 or 16. They didn't know who he was but Christine did they could tell and she was mad.  
  
"Ya will you tell him that if he calls me one more fucking time, or if I hear one more word about that super bitch Kylie he dumped me for that he won't be calling himself a man anymore cause I'll be shoving them down his f-ing throat. And John I don't care if he say's he sorry, he's not and I'm better off with out hearing how he's sorry, so you tell him that" Christine said pissed off.  
  
The boy nodded and walked away, but then turned back "hey Chris, good to see your back in town, I missed you" he smiled at her, she blushed "thanks" she said. "Hey! Watch your language" Sara yelled at her, she looked at Lindsay "sorry kid" Lindsay nodded "its ok" they smiled and walked towards the table, plates in there hands.  
  
"What was that all about?" Catherine asked amused "nothing" Christine said "oh will I don't call treating a guy like that nothing" Sara said grinning, knowing that she won this one. "Must I tell you?" Christine asked "yep" both Sara and Catherine said as they nodded "adult's!" Lindsay spoke up "mothers!" she and Christine laughed, the guy's broke smiles at that one.  
  
"That dumb..." she looked at Sara face, and decided to watch what she said "Mike was cheating on my with this black haired stick, who most likely doesn't even know her own name, then when I found out he kept talking about her, then he dumped me, DUMPED ME for her and now he say's he's sorry and wants us to hook it up again, not on April's grave" Christine said as she and Lindsay squished between Sara and Catherine on the bench.  
  
"So any news?" Christine asked looking at the bunch of adult's she called family "nope" Grissom said to her. Lindsay whispered in her ear, she grinned and nodded. Both girls got up off the bench and move to the sand three feet away.  
  
They each bent down a picked up a pile of sand and threw it at there mother's then did it again but this time Lindsay hit Warrick and Christine hit Grissom and Nick with the same clump of sand she had thrown.  
  
Then both Lindsay and Christine ran off laughing, with all the adults running after them. "Bet you can't catch me" Lindsay said as Warrick almost had her leg but he tripped me fell and Sara's sand pile ended up on him.  
  
He got back up and when for Sara with the sand in his hand but got Grissom, Grissom got Nick who in turn got Catherine, she got Christine who Lindsay. They all played like that for a pretty long time, each of them enjoying it.  
  
After that Christine had taken Lindsay's arm and pulled her down to the water with her "want to?" Lindsay nodded "yep" Lindsay put her towel back with her mom, Christine took off her stuff.  
  
"You allowed wearing something like that?" Lindsay asked Christine as she seen her suit, a tie dyed bikini "ya my grandma thinks its ok and I don't think mom seen this one yet" she said to the girl who took off running.  
  
"Hey Sara?" Warrick called "ya?" she asked "look at Christine...is she allowed in that?" Sara turned. "Hey Chris" she turned "ya?" she asked "let me guess, grandma?" Christine nodded "yep, paid for it too" Sara smiled.  
  
"Hey that's nothing, you should of seen what she bought me when I was her age" Sara shuddered "bad through" she laughed.  
  
Catherine had gone back into the water with the two girls, Warrick and Grissom just stayed there talking. "Hey Sara, want to go for a walk?" Nick asked "sure" she said getting up.  
  
Her and Nick had walked along the beach, it was quiet and pretty. They were both quiet for a long time then Sara had stopped, Nick turned. She looked into his eyes 'it's now or never Sara, just ell him and if he doesn't feel the same way move on, but don't wreck your friendship or this' she closed her eyes and took a breath.  
  
She re-opened her eyes and looked into his "I...I love you Nick" she waited for him to say something like how he only has friend feelings for her, but he never did. She felt like she had been waiting forever when Nick spoke "I love you too Sara, I always have" she blushed.  
  
She didn't know who kissed who first but she liked it. They kissed for a long time then broke apart "maybe...maybe we should go back to the guy's" Sara said "ya, ok" Nick still held her hand, it felt so right.  
  
They walked back to the table to see the Warrick had gone in the water and only Grissom was there. "Have a nice walked?" Sara turned to the water, so she wouldn't have to look at him or Nick.  
  
"Ya, we did" Nick said "I'm glad" he had seen the blush on Sara's face, and the look on Nick's "so who said I love you, first?" Sara froze, Nick grew wide eyed. "What?" Sara turned to him, blush still there "you heard me, was it you or Nick?" he asked grinning at the two younger CSI'S.  
  
"And just how do you know what went on?" Sara asked "because of the blush on you face Sara and the look in Nick's eyes" he said to the two, they looked at each other. "It was me" Sara said still looking at Nick, Grissom nodded "I knew it would be" he said.  
  
"About god damn time Mother!" Christine shouted loud enough for the other three in the water to turn "you didn't need to yell your 8 feet away" Sara said "they need the news to" she smiled.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha now what do you want?" she asked "just to asked...do I get to pick my own dress? Nothing pink or lacy" Christine said smiling and laughing as Sara started to tickle her sides.  
  
"Why are you asking that Christine?" Nick asked "because...you...kissed...you love each...other...your...going to end...up getting married" she said between laughing "mom did you really have to do that?" she smiled.  
  
"Yep, it was fun too" Sara smiled, Nick got an idea and winked at Christine Nick got up and whispered in her ear "I know where you mom's ticklish" he said. "Where?" she asked "just watch" Nick said as he moved back to Sara.  
  
Nick put his hands on Sara's sides and started to tickle her" Sara started laughing "same spot you are" Nick said as he was doing that to Sara, Christine was laughing as well just as hard.  
  
They heard a whisle, Nick stopped and looked, Warrick Catherine and Lindsay were almost beside Christine. Warrick and Catherine had smiles Lindsay had a gross look "hey it's cool" she said.  
  
"I see that 'walk' knocked some sense into you two" Catherine said "god, what's the lab going to be like?" Warrick asked smiling "about time you two got together" Catherine said.  
  
"It's been what? 4 years" Warrick asked "almost 5" Grissom said. Nick stopped tickling Sara "I love him" she said hitting his arm. "Ya, we can tell... CSI'S in love, what a crazy thing" Warrick said.  
  
"It's getting late, we should go" they nodded "ok" Christine and Lindsay dried off then put there things back on. Catherine and Warrick packed up then put there thing's on.  
  
As they were going to the car to pack up "hey there's 7 of us, not enough room in the car" Lindsay said "will you see that's why I have my car" Grissom said "oh" she said.  
  
Lindsay, Grissom, Catherine and Warrick were going to go together to give Sara and Nick some time with Christine. Christine had gotten in the back but then reached over to the wheel and started the car and put the radio on.  
  
_ "We skipped the light Fandango  
Turned cartwheels 'cross the floor  
I was feeling kind of seasick  
But the crowd called out for more  
The room was humming harder  
As the ceiling flew away  
When we called out for another drink  
The waiter brought a tray  
  
And so it was that later  
As the Miller told his tale  
And then a face at first just ghostly  
Turned a whiter shade of pale"  
_  
Nick grabbed Sara's hand "I really do love you Sara" he said to her "I know Nick and I really do love you" she said to him.  
  
_ "------ organ solo ------  
  
She said there is no reason  
And the truth is plain to see  
But I wandered through my playing cards  
And would not let her be  
One of sixteen vestal virgins  
Who were leaving for the coast  
And although my eyes were open  
They might just as well've been closed  
  
And so it was that later  
As the Miller told his tale  
And then a face at first just ghostly  
Turned a whiter shade of pale  
  
And so it was.... (fade)"  
_  
Sara's back was on the car "I never want this to end" Nick said as he kissed her "me either" she mumbled into his mouth. Christine sat listing to the music "I'll give them 5 more minutes then they can get there ass in the car" she said to herself.  
  
All feeling of time was lost on the new lovers, all they knew was that they were with the one they loved more then anything and that they didn't want it to ever end.  
  
"Come on mom, DAD time to go!" Christine yelled out to them "were coming Christine" Sara yelled to her daughter. Nick walked around to the drivers side and Sara got in the passenger side. "I love you and I will never stop" they kissed again then broke apart.  
  
"Where are we going ladies?" he asked with a smile on his face as he started the car.

The End


End file.
